A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a thin flat display apparatus which comprises a certain amount of color or monochrome pixels and is disposed before a light source or a reflecting surface. Because the liquid crystal display has low power consumption and is characterized in high display quality, small size and light weight, it is favored by peoples and becomes a main display apparatus. Nowadays, the major one of the liquid crystal display is the thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display, wherein the main component thereof is a liquid crystal panel.
Generally, a liquid crystal panel comprises an array of pixel units, each of the pixel units comprises a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel, and the liquid crystal panel further comprises a crisscross of a plurality of data lines and scan lines. In a conventional liquid crystal panel, the sub-pixels of all the pixel units in the same line are coupled to the same scan line and are provided with the scan signal by the scan line; the red sub-pixels of all the pixel units in the same column are coupled to the same data line and are provided with the data signal by the data line; the green sub-pixels of all the pixel units in the same column are coupled to the same data line and are provided with the data signal by the data line; and the blue sub-pixels of all the pixel units in the same column are coupled to the same data line and are provided with the data signal by the data line. Because each sub-pixel in each column is coupled to a data line, the amount of data line is increased, and the difficulty of manufacturing process and the cost of the liquid crystal panel are increased.